


Earned, Never Given

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Orgasm, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Earned, Never Given

Tony was smirking wider than normal this evening. He had been swearing more than usual today and he could tell by Steve's body language that it was riling the mild mannered captain up.

"Tony, if you're not careful, I'll bend you over my knee like a child and give you what for with that potty mouth of yours..."

"Oh, sure, Cap. Should we set up a fucking daycare for you too while we're at it and let you instruct all the fucking little mouth breathers until they finish fucking college?"

"I'm serious. It's getting to be a huge problem. I feel like it's every other word. Now, I think it's time someone learned their lesson..." Steve stepped closer to the genius and wrapped a firm hand around Tony's wrist. Tony started, not really thinking Cap was serious. But as he looked up into that perfect face, he realized that he was very much mistaken.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Steve said sternly, half dragging Tony over to the couch. He sat heavily, spreading his knees comfortably. Tony just stood dumbfounded for a moment and then started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well, if you insist.."

"Sir." Steve said with the tone of a drill sergeant.

"What?" Tony spluttered.

"You're to call me 'Sir'. It denotes respect. Which you will have to earn this evening."

"Yes, sir." Tony said with a hint of sarcasm. Steve supposed he would let that one slide, but just this once.

"Language is....an issue for me...." Steve said curtly as Tony slipped out of his trousers, now buck naked. He stood in front of Steve, feeling a humiliating blush stain his cheeks. Even though they had coupled more times than he could count, this was a side of Steve that he didn't see very often, and frankly, it made him a little nervous.

"Assume the position." Steve patted his lap like he was Santa and Tony was supposed to hop on and make a wish. Instead he knelt down and laid across Steve's lap, ass in the air, feeling completely exposed.

"I mean what the fuck Rogers?" Steve had a smile on his lips, but it was wiped away as Steve gave a solid crack to Tony's backside. He flinched and couldn't suppress a slight groan as he felt himself stiffen, the tip of his cock brushing Steve's inner thigh.

"Count." Steve commanded, waiting for Tony to reply.

"Fuck...one..." Tony said with a satisfied sigh, feeling Steve give him another solid spank on the other cheek.

"Two..." Tony counted, feeling five more land hard enough to make him throb, greedy and panting.

"How many is that, Tony?"

"Seven, sir." Tony replied as three more, gentler smacks met his reddening backside,

"Now?"

"Ten, sir."

"Remember, Tony. Respect is earned, never given."

"Yes, sir." Tony said with a lot more admiration now. His ass was burning red, but each crack to his backside made his cock throb, being teased this way.

"Tony, do you want more?" Steve questioned almost lovingly.

"Yes, sir." Tony replied greedily, feeling himself start to shake from need. Five more slaps met his ears and his rump, alternating between punishingly hard and enduringly gentle. Steve's hand caressed him lovingly, reaching for some lotion on the side table, he rubbed Tony's ass, soothing the achingly pleasurable burn.

"Do you want something else?" Steve said, his slick fingers slipping between Tony's cheeks, massaging his entrance gently. Tony flinched, feeling himself jump between the Captain's legs. He let out a whimpering moan, unable to form the words that would bring him onto a higher plain of ecstasy.

"Yes, sir." He managed to choke out with a moan of arousal. He still felt his skin burning, but the full pressure of Steve's fingers sliding past those tense rings of muscle made him burn with pleasure in the pit of his stomach. He arched his back and whimpered as Steve's fingers scissored inside of him.

"You were such a good boy, Tony. Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, sir." Tony said, eager for more. Steve curled his fingers and watched as Tony shuddered, so close to release. The soldier's fingers scissored and pumped inside of the genius, making him bite his lip and groan, thrusting his hips down eagerly, wanting to touch himself, or have Steve wrap his large warm hand around his dripping cock.

Tony was drunk on pleasure. He was arching his back, making his nipples rub against the soft leather of the couch. He closed his eyes in bliss, feeling that moment of weightlessness as he was pushed over the edge of release, feeling it spurt in long milky strands, coating the couch and Steve's worn dark jeans. He groaned in pleasure as the Captain removed his fingers gently and rubbed his thumb appreciatively over Tony's tailbone. The genius was all but purring in Steve's lap, slumped over and spent. Steve did a more gentle thing than usual. He settled back and stroked the back of Tony's head. The genius relaxed, dozing peacefully; slumped over the Captain's lap like a contented beast.


End file.
